Now or Never
by Megchen
Summary: Cutler Beckett entledigt sich gerne den Menschen, die ihm keinen Nutzen mehr bringen. Einige von ihnen sehen es kommen – und können doch nichts dagegen tun. Sparrington.


_**Title:** _Now or Never

_**Author:** _Megchen

_**Part:** _1/1 - Oneshot

_**Fandom:** _Pirates of the Caribbean

_**Pairing:** _Sparrington

_**Rating:** PG-13_

**Disclaimer:** Kein Aztekengold für mich...auch kein Rum!

_**Warning:** _Slash, character death

_**Genre:** _Drama

_**Summary**: _Cutler Beckett entledigt sich gerne den Menschen, die ihm keinen Nutzen mehr bringen. Einige von ihnen sehen es kommen – und können doch nichts dagegen tun. Sparrington.

**_A/N:_** Das wunderschöne Lied _"Now or never"_ von Josh Groban hat mich zu diesem Oneshot inspiriert.  
Danke: Vielen, vielen Dank meinen zwei fleißigen Betas Mazipaan und Viechle, die sich hier durchgekämpft haben. Ihr seid toll! _–knutsch-_

Now or Never

--

_I watch the morning dawn upon your skin_

_a splinter in the light_

--

Schwere Schritte folgten ihm und hallten auf dem Parkett des Ganges wider. Er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Die Zeit zu fliehen war schon lange vorbei. Allein die Anwesenheit der Männer ließ seine Schritte schwerer werden.

Der Herrischste von ihnen klopfte nun an die Tür seines früheren Arbeitszimmers.

„Herein."

Dieses eine Wort hätte eine ängstlichere Person jetzt schon vor Furcht erzittern lassen, doch er war nicht mehr in der Lage, Gefühle wie Angst oder Furcht zu zeigen. Er war vielleicht nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, sie zu empfinden. Mit undefinierbarem Blick sah er dem Mann vor sich zu, wie dieser die Türklinke herunterdrückte und ließ sich dann von den Männern hinter ihm in den Raum schieben.

Nicht, dass er nicht auch freiwillig gegangen wäre. Wenn man es nicht ändern konnte, sollte man seinem Schicksal gefasst und mit Würde entgegentreten. Die Zeit des Wartens war heute endgültig vorbei.

Er würde diesem schrecklichen Schauspiel, das Tag für Tag vor seinen Augen fortgesetzt wurde, nicht länger zusehen müssen. Taten waren gefragt, selbst Worte zählten nicht mehr.

Er, dessen Wort mehr zählte als alles andere, winkte ihn mit einer unwirschen Geste zu sich heran – wie man einem streunenden Hund erlaubt, näher zu kommen, um ihm Essensreste zuzuwerfen. Der Mann war klein, das konnte auch die weiße Puderperücke auf seinem Kopf nicht kompensieren. Doch wer ihm in die Augen blickte, war ihm ausgeliefert. Es gab kein Entkommen vor Lord Beckett.

Entweder spielte man nach seinen Spielregeln, war nach kürzester Zeit nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst oder man starb. Er war lange genug ein Schatten gewesen, hatte Unaussprechliches über sich ergehen lassen.

Die Zeit zu sterben war angebrochen und er wusste es, sah die Freude in Lord Becketts Augen aufflackern wie ein Feuer, das neu entfacht wurde. Oh ja, dieser Mann hatte Freude am Töten. Er spielte mit seiner Beute, bis sie ihm keinen Vorteil mehr brachte und dann brach er ihr genüsslich das Genick.

Sein Blick fiel auf die zwei Gläser, die auf dem Tisch standen. Lord Becketts Blick traf den seinen und er lächelte wehmütig. Wie es wohl geschehen würde? Hoffentlich würde es schnell gehen, doch das war nicht Becketts Art. Nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken desselben verließen die Männer, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, den Raum, schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Auch Mercer verließ den Raum, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick in Becketts Richtung entlockte, doch aus dessen Gesicht konnte man wie immer nichts herauslesen.

„Setzt Euch, Mr. Norrington." Das war keine höfliche Aufforderung. Das war ein Befehl. Er setzte sich und sah regungslos zu, wie Beckett eine Karaffe aus fein geschliffenem Glas nahm und in beide Gläser etwas Wein schenkte. Er wusste genau, dass der ehemalige Commodore jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte und nahm nun ein kleines Fläschchen von einem Regal, hielt es etwas in die Höhe und sah sein Gegenüber an.

„Ihr habt doch wohl nichts gegen ein ganz besonderes Schlückchen Wein? Ich habe ihn aus Frankreich importieren lassen. Und das hier…", er schraubte das Fläschchen auf und ließ etwas von der darin enthaltenen Flüssigkeit in eines der Gläser fließen, „wird Euer Getränk noch etwas verfeinern." Er lächelte und schloss das Fläschchen wieder. James' Blick folgte ihm, als er den so unscheinbar aussehenden Gegenstand wieder auf das Regal stellte.

Langsam schob Beckett das Glas, in das er die zweite Flüssigkeit gegeben hatte, zu ihm hinüber. „Trinken wir auf das grandiose Ende unserer Zusammenarbeit, Admiral."

Das Ende. Sein Ende. Er sah es kommen. Und tat nichts dagegen.

Er wollte genauer wissen, was ihn erwartete und hob das Glas etwas in die Höhe, sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. Der Mörder und sein Opfer verstanden sich ohne Worte.

„Ich habe meine Quellen, um an ganz besonders gewürzte Getränke zu kommen", sagte Beckett und hob nun sein eigenes Glas, prostete James zu. Es klirrte, als ihre beiden Gläser gegeneinander stießen. Beide nahmen einen kleinen Schluck, ließen ihn genüsslich langsam die Kehle hinab rinnen. Es prickelte seltsam in seiner Speiseröhre, sodass er den Weg des Getränkes spüren konnte, bis es in seinem Magen ankam. Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein? Auch ein Blick auf Beckett brachte ihn nicht weiter, dieser hatte sein unergründliches Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Wie konnte man noch lächeln, wenn man Tod und Verderben brachte? Wenn man mit anderen Menschen spielte, als seien sie willenlose Puppen? Norrington sah so etwas wie wachsendes Erstaunen und Bewunderung in den Augen des Lords, während sie beide ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schweigend ihre Gläser leerten. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen.

Nun war es also soweit. Seine letzten Stunden auf dieser Erde waren angebrochen und dieses erschreckende Geheimnis teilten nur Mörder und Opfer. Doch Norrington sah sich nicht als Opfer – schließlich hatte Beckett ihm das Gift nicht gewaltsam eingeflößt, James hatte es freiwillig getrunken. Und jetzt hatte er Gelegenheit, die Wirkungsweise genauestens zu studieren.

--

Ein leichtes Prickeln durchfuhr seine Glieder und seine Knie zitterten, als er wieder aus der Tür trat, wobei sich seine Perückentragenden Verfolger sofort wieder an seine Fersen hefteten. James lächelte. Wohin sollte er denn jetzt noch fliehen? Der Tod würde ihn überall finden. Es war sinnlos. Genauso sinnlos, wie sein Leben gewesen war.

Letztendlich hatte er es doch noch zu etwas gebracht – immerhin war er Admiral. Das freudlose Lächeln, das ihm das Aussehen eines Irren gab, ließ die Menschen, die ihm entgegenkamen, etwas mehr Abstand zu ihm halten und auch seine Bewacher rückten enger um ihn zusammen. Vielleicht wollte er, bevor er starb, noch jemanden mitnehmen auf diese Reise ohne Wiederkehr?

Er war ein Todgeweihter und hatte doch noch gewisse Macht über andere Menschen. James hätte niemals gedacht, dass er in seinen letzten Stunden noch so etwas wie Genugtuung empfinden würde. Sie hielten ihn für ein wildes, unberechenbares Tier, das um sich biss, sobald man es reizte. Sie wussten nicht, dass das wahre Monster in seinem ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer saß und den Herzschlag eines jeden Bewohners Port Royals zu überwachen schien. Allein er entschied über Leben und Tod.

James war schon immer ein Risikofaktor für Becketts Pläne gewesen. Daher war dieser mehr als erleichtert gewesen, dass er von selbst zurückgekehrt war, mit einem ganz besonderen Geschenk im Gepäck. Beckett hatte ihn wieder aufgenommen in die Gesellschaft, hatte ihm seinen Posten wieder beschafft, ihn sogar befördert, doch all das war nur eine Farce gewesen. Alles sollte so aussehen, als sei wieder Ruhe und Ordnung eingekehrt, als sei es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der letzte Pirat gefasst war und wieder Ruhe in das Leben der braven Bürger einkehrte. Er hatte es geschafft, sie alle einzulullen, sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen, um dann seinen eigenen, dunklen Geschäften nachzugehen. Und so übernahm die East India Trading Company nach und nach die Weltmeere – kontrollierte alles. Gierig verschlang sie die Welt, und die Menschen, die auf ihr lebten, sahen gleichmütig zu.

Daran würde sich in nächster Zeit auch nichts ändern, wahrscheinlich würde sich nie etwas ändern; Beckett wusste, wie man unliebsame Mitwisser unauffällig aus dem Weg schaffte. Er, James, wusste fast alles über Becketts dunkle Machenschaften, doch dieses Wissen war nie nutzloser gewesen als in diesem Augenblick. Als er einige Treppen hinunter geführt wurde, wusste er, dass er seine letzten Stunden an einem dunklen, dreckigen Ort verbringen musste.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden rußten und sorgten dafür, dass die sowieso sehr unwirtlich aussehenden Steinwände noch dunkler wurden. Sein Herz wurde mit jeder Stufe, die er hinabstieg, schwerer. Er hatte es immer gewusst – er würde einsam und allein in einem dreckigen Loch sterben. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Doch der Zeitpunkt seines Todes würde schneller eintreten, als ihm lieb war.

Er würde seinen Häschern nun aber nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn wimmern und flehen zu hören, das hatte selbst der grausame Mann, der in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und jetzt wahrscheinlich zufrieden lächelte, bemerkt. Einer seiner Bewacher trat nun vor. Es klirrte, als der Mann, der sich bemühte, einen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, nach dem Schlüssel für die Zelle, vor der sie standen, suchte.

Klirren, als er ihn gefunden hatte und in die Hand nahm. Ein metallisches Klicken und die Tür sprang einen kleinen Spalt auf. Nur ein Teil des Lichts, das die Fackeln im Gang produzierten, fiel in die Zelle, sodass James nicht einmal erkennen konnte, wie groß oder besser gesagt klein sie wirklich war. In der nächsten Sekunde taumelte er auch schon in das Halbdunkel hinein, bekam gerade noch einen der Gitterstäbe zu fassen, sonst wäre er wohl gefallen. Die Zellentür wurde hinter ihm zugeworfen, der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und nach einer Weile verklangen auch die sich hastig entfernenden Schritte.

--

Niemand wollte etwas mit einem Todgeweihten zu tun haben. Niemand? Hatte er nicht gerade eine Bewegung wahrgenommen? Und richtig – Gold blitzte auf, als dieser namenlose Fremde den Mund verzog, um zu grinsen. Wollte Beckett ihn in seinen letzten Stunden auch noch mit der Anwesenheit eines Piraten quälen? Wenn dies der Fall war, würde dieser eine Plan scheitern.

James war – vor ewigen Zeiten, wie es ihm schien – selbst viel mehr Pirat gewesen, als er es sich jemals eingestehen würde. Ob er nun allein oder im Beisein eines Piraten, der im Morgengrauen gehängt werden würde, starb, war letztendlich völlig egal.

Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so sehr klammerte er sich Halt suchend an die Gittertür, als ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegenschlug. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele armselige Gestalten in dieser Zelle ihre letzten Stunden verbracht; an diesem Ort ihre Henkersmahlzeit verschlungen und natürlich auch ihre Notdurft verrichtet hatten. Unter Todgeweihten existierte kein Anstand mehr.

Übelkeit kroch langsam in ihm hoch und er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, klammerte sich an den letzten Rest Würde, der ihm noch blieb. Der Andere sollte nicht mitbekommen, wie schlecht es ihm ging – das ging niemanden außer ihn selbst etwas an.

„Diese Zelle ist wohl reserviert für Meuterer und Verräter. Interessant. Dann ist das hier also _der tiefste Schlund der Hölle_ ? Ich hätte es mir spektakulärer vorgestellt…"

James erstarrte. Sein Mitgefangener hatte gesprochen, hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass er ebenfalls hier war und dass er ihn erkannt hatte. Vermutlich in dem Moment, in dem er die Zelle betreten hatte. Eine trostlose Leere ergriff Besitz von ihm. Jetzt verstand er Becketts Plan.

„Sparrow?!"

„Captain. Captain Sparrow."

James ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Ihm war unsagbar heiß und doch spürte er in sich nur eisige Kälte. Die letzten Stunden seines Lebens waren angebrochen und er hatte die Ehre, sie zusammen mit Sparrow zu verbringen.

--

Neugierig sah er auf, als ein Mann in die Gefängniszelle getaumelt kam, die er schon einige Tage bewohnte. Das hier war das letzte Fleckchen Erde, das er vor seinem Tod zu sehen bekam. Hier würde alles enden. Bald. Doch mit wem würde er die Zeit bis zu seinem Tod verbringen?

Und dann erkannte er ihn, zuckte beim Klang seines eigenen Namens zusammen.

--

_Why's and what if's have since long played out  
Left us short on happy endings_

--

James. Ausgerechnet James leistete ihm nun Gesellschaft. Der Mann, der die Interceptor und auch die Dauntless durch ihn verloren hatte, der seinen Ruf, seine Ehre und alles, was ihm bislang wichtig gewesen war, weggeworfen hatte, nur um ihn zu verfolgen. Jacks Herz begann höher zu schlagen.

Er glaubte zu wissen, weshalb der ehemalige Commodore das alles auf sich genommen hatte, nur um ihm nahe zu sein. Zu spät war es ihm klar geworden, viel zu spät. Und nun?

Jack sah einen Mann, der am Ende seines Weges angekommen war und sich fragte, ob das alles gewesen sein sollte. Der sich fragte, ob man seine Belohnung für all die Qualen, die er durchgestanden hatte, einfach vergessen hatte. Oder war niemals eine Belohnung vorgesehen gewesen? Und doch glaubte der Pirat, noch etwas Stolz in James' Blick zu erkennen. Das Letzte, was ihm geblieben war – und das er auch mit ins Grab nehmen würde.

Denn dass er sterben würde, konnte man deutlich sehen. Sein blasses, fast weißes Gesicht, auf dessen Stirn der Schweiß stand. Die zitternden Hände. Die bebenden Lippen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich neben ihn auf die Pritsche zu setzen.

Jack hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen, der so kurz vor seinem Tod stand. Als er sich von dem Anblick erholt hatte, der ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen hatte, stand er auf, näherte sich James…vorsichtig, behutsam…wie um ein tödlich verwundetes Tier nicht zu ängstigen und schlang seine Arme um den anderen Mann.

Das war alles, was er noch tun konnte. Ihn in seinen Armen halten und ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern – wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, das zu tun. Dies war seine letzte Chance.

--

_And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never_

--

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden der Zelle gesessen und James im Arm gehalten hatte. Seinem verzweifelten Todeskampf zugesehen hatte. Hilflos. Unfähig, die Situation zu retten, wie er es doch sonst immer tat. Stunden waren vergangen, doch er saß immer noch hier, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Zunächst waren die Krämpfe gekommen, dann die Atemnot. Der Körper in seinen Armen wand sich, zuckte, verkrampfte sich. Schließlich erschlaffte er, gerade, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in die Zelle fielen, von den Gitterstäben grausam geteilt wurden. Sonnenlicht erhellte James' linke Gesichtshälfte, während die rechte im Schatten lag. Jack beugte sich über ihn.

Er wirkte so friedlich. Endlich, endlich befreit von allen Sorgen und Ängsten. Befreit von den Schmerzen, die gegen Ende so zahlreich und heftig gewesen waren.

Zum ersten und zugleich auch letzten Mal berührten Jacks Lippen die des anderen. Der Pirat küsste ihn sanft, nahm seine Wärme, seine Menschlichkeit, seinen Mut und auch die Liebe, die er besessen, aber niemals hatte ausleben können, in sich auf.

James ganzes Sein würde nun in ihm weiterleben. Zumindest für eine Weile. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er den Galgen, der ihn erwartete, schon vor sich sehen.

--

_I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time  
How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows_

--

Ein melancholisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es gab Schlimmeres als den Tod.

Ende


End file.
